Known from DE 10 2010 040 097 A1 is a brake system for motor vehicles comprising a brake pedal for actuating a pedal decoupling unit with a brake master cylinder, an electro-hydraulic pressure supplying device in the form of a hydraulic cylinder/piston arrangement, the piston of which can be actuated by an electric motor via an interposed rotational-translational gear mechanism, and a pressure modulation unit having an inlet valve and outlet valve per wheel brake for setting wheel-individual brake pressures. In this case the brake system has a modular structure; that is to say that the brake master cylinder is arranged in a first module, the pressure supplying device is arranged in a second module and the valves for modulating brake pressure and the valves for disconnecting and connecting the wheel brakes from/to the brake master cylinder or from/to the pressure supplying device are arranged in a third module. All the modules are implemented as independent units. In the brake system the axis of the electric motor, the longitudinal axis of the pressure supplying device and the longitudinal axis of the brake master cylinder are arranged parallel to one another.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a compact brake actuating unit for a brake-by-wire brake system for motor vehicles.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a brake actuating unit as described and claimed herein.